


The Sweetest Flavor

by gchel



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Girl Penis, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Magic, Romance, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gchel/pseuds/gchel
Summary: Miranda Priestly’s second assistant, Andrea Sachs was the chosen one to accompany and assist Miranda and Runway Magazine in Paris Fashion Week last year. Things haven’t been quite well between Andrea and Emily Charlton, Miranda’s first assistant who yearns a big chance for her career which is also included an attending to Paris Fashion Week. Even though Emily finally gets a chance to be in Paris Fashion Week as well as Andrea who still remains working for Miranda at Runway, she can’t help but wonder what she truly yearns for her life as she starts to realize something about Andrea.
Relationships: Emily Charlton/Andrea Sachs
Kudos: 20





	The Sweetest Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains G!P. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All the characters and places you recognize are the property of Lauren Weisberger and 20th-century Fox. No money made or infringement intended.

As the door of room number 763 swung open before the bellboy headed into the hotel suite with two luggage in his hands, Emily Charlton couldn’t help but roll her eyes in a total frustration as she headed into the hotel suite in Paris which she must share the room with Andrea Sachs, the doe-eyed brunette who couldn’t help but glance around the room with widened eyes after retrieved those luggage from the bellboy’s hands as soon as two women finally found two separate beds inside their hotel suite.

“Merci beaucoup.” Andrea politely smiled at the bellboy as he finally walked out of their room before closed the door in front of her and turned to look at Emily who could only huff and rub her temples.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Emily hissed as she slumped down at the end of her bed. “Gosh! I hate being jetlagged so much. I swear to God if that hotel manager tried to speak to me once again…”

“Unless he refers to Miranda’s speech tonight, I’m pretty sure he won’t dare to say anything further.”

Emily huffed while rubbing her temples. “Of course, he won’t.” She muttered. “It’s Miranda after all.”

Andrea chuckled while unpacking her luggage. “Cheer up, Em. At least you’ve really made it this time.”

“Yeah?” Emily rolled her eyes towards her colleague as she picked up her phone to check some emails. “Whatever you said, Andrea. I don’t care. Your words didn’t change the fact you once hurt me much.”

Andrea couldn’t help but heave a sigh as she finished unpacking things and put them into her closet while Emily’s green eyes were staring at her phone screen as soon as she realized her eventual regret.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_“Hi. Uh, I have an appointment with Emily Charlton.”_

_“Andrea Sachs?”_

_“Oh!” Andrea Sachs suddenly turned her sights towards the other woman who finally approached her. “Hi, I’m Andy… Well, Andrea Sachs. You must be Emily Charlton.”_

_Emily didn’t nod or affirm towards Andrea’s sincere remark. Instead, Miranda Priestly’s first assistant just led a newcomer into the main office of Runway Magazine. Emily couldn’t help but smirk in silence as Andrea quickly followed her pace into the workplace after her green eyes were briefly checking on Andrea’s appearance for a while and realized how the brunette_ _simply dressed in an absolute disaster._

_Nevertheless, as both of them finally arrived at the front of Miranda Priestly’s office doors in a rush, Emily suddenly felt uneasy and slightly embarrassed as she noticed a hint of smile on Andrea’s lips._

_“What are you smiling at?”_

_Andrea simply shook her head. She didn’t say or reply anything towards Emily who still frowned at her._

_“Gosh. Human Resources certainly has an odd sense of humor.” Emily sighed while reading Andrea’s CV in her hand. “Journalism.” She rolled her eyes in a total disbelief. “Okay, so here’s a thing. I was Miranda's second assistant, but her first assistant recently got promoted. And so now, I'm the first.”_

_Andrea nodded. She noticed a brief glance from Emily’s green eyes. “And you're replacing yourself.”_

_“Well, I am trying.” Emily suddenly smirked. “Miranda sacked the last two girls after only a few weeks. We need to find someone who can survive here. Do you understand?”_

_“Yes, of course.”_

_Emily clicked her tongue as she handed a CV in her hand back towards Andrea’s hands. “Overexcited?”_

_“Not really.” Andrea replied as it was not a big deal for her to lie in front of strangers. “Not at all.”_

_Emily huffed. “Well, as long as you’re briefly here. There’s nothing you need to be afraid of me or anyone else.” She paused her words as her green eyes noticed a hint of nervousness while looking through those brown eyes on Andrea’s face. “Except Miranda.”_

_“Miranda?” Andrea’s nervousness gradually turned into a slight confusion as she blurted out. “Who?”_

Emily suddenly gaped in shock. “How could you… How dare you ask me a question like that?!”

_“Well, I…” Andrea started giggling and briefly smiled towards Emily. “Is she your boss? It sounds like a great opportunity. I'd love to be considered.”_

_“Oh my god!” Emily rolled her eyes in a total disbelief. “Where the hell have you really been, Andrea? Runway is a fashion magazine! Okay?! An interest in fashion is crucial! I’ll pretend that you did not just ask me like that! She's the editor in chief of Runway! Not to mention a legend!”_

_A sudden phone call erupted between them. Andrea swallowed in silence as Emily walked towards her own desk in frantic movement and picked up the phone as soon as her hand finally reached it._

_Another wave of silence came up again as Emily quickly nodded towards the line before hung up in a quick motion. She started another phone call as soon as she got another grip to say a word again. “She’s on her way. Tell everyone!”_

_“I’m sorry, what’s wrong?” Andrea asked while looking at Emily. “I really don’t understand.”_

_Emily huffed as she shifted her gaze towards Andrea. “Don’t you understand? You work a year for her, and then you can get a job at any magazine you want! A million girls would kill for this job!”_

_Andrea was about to say something towards Emily when the redhead turned her gaze away after heard someone approaching her from those footsteps that came up behind both of them. “What’s going on?”_

_“She’s on her way, Nigel!” Emily replied to the man with a frown on her face. “She’s on her way now!”_

_Nigel Kipling, the Art Director of Runway Magazine who was wearing round glasses, gradually heaved a long sigh and rubbed his bald head after heard an answer from Miranda Priestly’s first assistant. “She’s not supposed to be here at nine. Not even before nine!”_

_“I know, Nigel. I know.” Emily muttered before exchanged a brief glance with Nigel. “But not today.”_

_Nigel turned to look at Andrea who silently reviewed everything she wrote on her CV. “Who’s that?” He whispered a question to Emily while hiding his expression behind the folder in his hands._

_Emily’s frantic sights slowly shifted from Nigel towards Andrea while exchanging glance between them. She was reluctantly standing still after noticed something vibrant in those beautiful brown eyes before eventually turned to answer Nigel with an obnoxious manner which Andrea never expected before. “That? I won’t talk.”_

_Andrea’s big brown eyes suddenly alerted as Nigel turned to open one of those doors nearby and immediately shouted out to all of his colleagues outside the room. “Alright everyone, gird your loins!”_

_Everyone in the room and other people nearby Nigel’s presence began frantically gesturing their peers as they started running back and forth out of the previous spot to each and other room in all of sudden._

_Nigel eventually turned to glance around the room once and again before headed back to his room without taking any glances back towards Andrea who simply stood there and Emily who just muttered another f-word as soon as she noticed Andrea didn’t make any moves at all. “Oh God, you're still there.”_

_“Yeah?” Andrea said as she turned towards Emily with a giant frown on her face. “What should I do?”_

_“Um. Go.” Emily suddenly stopped Andrea after realized her instruction was a total disaster. “No. Stay. Stay!” The redhead exclaimed as she motioned Andrea to sit at the available desk. “Sit there, sit there!”_

_Andrea quirked her eyebrows in a brief amusement as Emily started to run her sudden errands with an anxious expression on her face. “Okay.” She nodded as they exchanged a brief glance for the last time._

_“And I will pray she doesn’t notice you are in this area, okay?!”_

_Andrea couldn’t help but chuckle as Emily finally ran away from her sights. “It's like self-esteem camp.”_

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As Andrea eventually turned to look at Emily with a pensive look on her face, the brunette walked up towards her redhead colleague after realized those furious green eyes still remained staring at the phone screen. “I’m really sorry, Emily.” Andrea said to Emily as the redhead eventually glanced up from the phone to glare at her. “I know it’s such a pathetic excuse like you said to me at the hospital last year. I wished I could say no to Miranda, but I mean… what else could I say to her at that moment? I didn’t even know how to say no to Miranda when you were not there…”

“Can you just stop babbling for a second?!” Emily cut her off with a huff as she finally stood up. “I need my brain to function something for our gala dinner before Miranda called anyone of us at six, alright?”

“Oh. Okay, then.” Andrea eventually turned to unpack Emily’s luggage when her redhead colleague walked towards her and put her right hand over hers before put her own phone into Andrea’s hand. “Well.” Andrea paused. “If Miranda calls while you’re in the shower, I’ll let you know. Is that alright?” 

Emily simply nodded to Andrea with a slight frown as she picked up her white towel from her luggage before headed into the bathroom just in time Andrea’s beautiful brown eyes eventually noticed Versace black evening gown inside Emily’s closet. The brunette couldn’t help but lift her eyebrows in surprise as her eyes finally found her Chanel evening gown for tonight inside her closet beside Emily’s. She decided to remove her current outfit and tried wearing her beautiful black gown from her closet after realized it was Nigel’s choice for her gala dinner’s outfits tonight. As soon as she finally dressed in the black gown, Andrea couldn’t help but gape while looking at her recent reflection in the mirror. “Wow!” She smiled while fixing those bangs on her forehead. “Gosh, Nigel. This is totally a gem!”

As Emily finally headed out from the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her naked body, her green eyes suddenly widened in a total surprise as she noticed how Andrea’s entire back was accidentally revealed towards her direction while Andrea was absentmindedly tying her long brunette hair into a bun for the moment and trying to choose her accessories for Runway’s gala dinner tonight.

Emily never felt like this before. She suddenly wished that she could step closer towards Andrea and…

“Oh! Here you are.”

As soon as Andrea eventually found the right necklace for her beautiful bare neck, she turned to look at Emily who could only gape as her green eyes kept watching the brunette in astonishment. “Em?” Andrea slightly frowned after wore her brunette hair down towards her shoulders as usual. “Emily?”

Emily suddenly blinked her eyes before lightly coughed as she tried to adjust her towel on her body. “Are you done?” Emily huffed as she walked past Andrea who carefully took off her Chanel black gown. “Gosh. How many times do I have to repeat you, Andrea? Did Miranda call me or text me anything?”

“No, she didn’t. Are you alright, Em? You looked like you’re not feeling well at all. Should I call Nigel?”

Emily glared at Andrea in disbelief. “Of course, I’m alright.” She replied to her brunette colleague as she walked up towards her own closet and took out her Versace black gown from the closet. As Emily was about to get dressed, she realized Andrea was still watching her with a brief worry and something that made her blushed on her face. “Can’t you just be faster, Andrea? Go take a shower now! Hurry!”

“Okay, okay. Okay, I’ll be right back. Please don’t be mad at me, okay?” Andrea meekly smiled at Emily as her redhead colleague continued glaring at her again. She hurriedly picked up her towel and headed into the bathroom with a quick pace. Without knowing or realizing anything while taking a shower, Emily’s green eyes were still absentmindedly watching the bathroom door after the redhead assistant felt a sudden yearning for something she never realized before until now.

_“I just knew from the moment I saw her... she was going to be a complete and utter disas…”_

_As soon as Emily’s gaze met with a new look of Andrea Sachs walking into the room, she couldn’t help but gape while watching the brunette answered the phone with a sudden fierce and total confidence._

_“Miranda Priestly's office. No, actually, she's not available. But I'll leave her a word. Okay, thanks. Bye.”_

_As Andrea put the phone down and finally glanced up from the desk to meet Emily and Serena, one of their colleagues who were still watching her in a total astonishment, the redhead assistant muttered a question after realized how this makeover had impacted her. “How did… Are you wearing the…?”_

_“The Chanel boots?” Andrea quirked her eyebrows while looking at Emily in amusement. “Yeah, I am.”_

“Damn.” Emily heavily sighed while getting dressed on her body and listening to the humming voice of Andrea who couldn’t help but sing along while taking a quick shower. Emily’s Versace black gown was simply as perfect as the woman finished putting her own makeup which she professionally knew how to do a makeover just before attending the dinner with her boss and the rest of Runway team.

_“Before the benefit tonight, I need to make sure that you're both fully prepped on the guest list.”_

_Andrea suddenly frowned while looking at Miranda who simply remained calm yet ruthless as always. “But… I thought that only the first assistant went to the benefit.”_

_“Well, it’s only when the first assistant hasn't decided to become... an incubus of viral plague.”_

_Andrea turned to glance at Emily who could only nod as she was finally defeated by her sudden illness._

_“You'll come and help Emily.” Miranda slowly shifted her gaze to meet Andrea’s eyes. “That's all.”_

Emily couldn’t help but take a look at outside the window. She just realized Paris was always lively and crowded just like the way everyone had perceived it through those books, romance films and other pictures they had seen somewhere in this world. It was such a big city of every dream for those foolish dreamers like her to fulfil every opportunity for her dream which once was taken by Andrea Sachs since Miranda’s first assistant got herself into an accident last year and was left at the hospital with heartbroken look on her face as soon as she finally learned the truth from Andrea, her brunette colleague who could only mutter her sincere apology towards her after realized she was totally hurt. 

_“I don't care if she was gonna fire you or beat you with a red-hot poker! You should have said no!”_

_Andrea bit her lips as Emily was now glaring at her. “Emily, I’m really sorry. But I didn't have a choice.”_

_“Oh, Please! You know how she is.” Emily rolled her eyes as soon as Andrea was about to step closer. “That is a pathetic excuse. Do you know what really just gets me about this whole thing?! It’s that you're the one who said you don't really care about this stuff and you don't really care about fashion. You just wanna be a journalist. What a pile of bollocks!”_

_Andrea eventually retreated from the hospital bed. “Emily, I know you're mad. I don't blame you.”_

_“Face it, Andrea! You’ve sold your soul the day you put on that first pair of Jimmy Choo's. I saw it! And you know what really just kills me about this whole thing. Huh? It’s the clothes that you're gonna get. I mean, you don't deserve them.” Emily huffed. “You eat carbs, for Christ's sake. God, it's so unfair!”_

_“Emily…”_

_Emily shifted her glare from Andrea to the windows as soon as she finished her pudding. “Just go.”_

_Andrea heaved a long sigh as she attempted to step closer towards Emily’s bed again. “Emily, I…”_

_“I said go!”_

_As soon as Emily’s glare met Andrea’s brown eyes for the last time, Andrea eventually turned back and headed out to the door without looking back at her again. After the door was finally closed after her, Emily couldn’t help but linger her gaze towards the door as she gradually leaned down on the bed._

Nevertheless, Emily never found herself become so lonely, vulnerable and yearning something before.

“Oh my God, Emily! You look so stunning! Versace really suits you!”

Andrea’s compliment immediately snapped Emily’s mind back into her reality again as Emily suddenly turned to look at her colleague with her green eyes widened in surprise. She didn’t even realize Andrea was now completely dressed in Chanel black gown with her perfect makeup for their gala dinner. Those lips on Andrea’s beautiful face quirked in a bright smile as the brunette walked up towards her.

“Miranda just texted me earlier. She said she’s waiting for us at the lobby. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Of course.” Emily suddenly replied to Andrea as she glanced up to meet those beautiful brown eyes. “Well, what are we waiting for?” She swallowed after realized Andrea became silent. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, well. Nothing much. It’s just…”

“Spit it out, Andrea. Okay? We don’t have much time.”

Andrea bit her lips. “Actually, I’m trying to put on this necklace for a while. Would you mind if I…?”

Emily immediately responded to Andrea’s request by gently pulling her colleague’s brunette hair into a bun while Andrea was attempting to put on a necklace again. As the necklace was eventually put on, Andrea couldn’t help but smile broadly in contentment as her brown eyes instantly met those green ones from Emily who silently gasped in an instant surprise as their sights were now at the same level.

“Emily, are you sure you’re alright?” Andrea asked Emily in a whisper while looking at her closely.

“Of course, I’m alright.” Emily reluctantly released Andrea’s hair. “We’d better go now. She’s waiting.”

Andrea nodded in a hesitant agreement as she picked up their purses while watching Emily was hurriedly heading out of their suite with an apparent concern on her face. As Emily finally locked the front door and Andrea eventually joined her at the hotel corridor, the redhead couldn’t help but sigh, bite her lips and rolled her eyes in frustration as she was following Andrea towards the hotel lobby.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Runway’s gala dinner at Paris Fashion Week this year turned out to be an absolute boredom for Emily Charlton as she attempted to listen and memorize every little conversation here and there while co-assisting Miranda Priestly with Andrea Sachs, Miranda’s second assistant who seemed to enjoy this actual lively evening event more than her, Miranda’s first assistant who once was waiting for this moment to happen in her entire life since last year until now which finally led her become incomplete.

No doubt that Miranda was pleased to see how perfectly Andrea performed as her personal assistant.

As Andrea shifted her gaze from Miranda to meet Emily, the brunette couldn’t help but smile at her. 

Even though Emily wished she could just take a little break from what she had witnessed for a while, the redhead in Versace didn’t dare to leave Miranda with Andrea alone, let alone leaving Miranda found out later that she was intending to break one of her major strict rules like other ex-assistants. “Miranda?” Emily whispered towards Miranda. “They’re serving dessert now. Would you like…?” 

“Oh, time for dessert.” Miranda muttered to herself and rolled her eyes as it was the most boring part of tonight’s dinner in Paris. “Get me some wine, Andrea.” She sighed as she turned to speak to Andrea who enthusiastically nodded at her request. “You know how it thrills me if you move at a glacial pace.”

“Yes, Miranda.” Andrea replied to Miranda as she slowly rose from the seat to retrieve a glass of wine.

As Emily silently glared at Miranda, her stomach suddenly growled. “Shit.” She mumbled and frowned.

“Emily, why don’t you get yourself some snacks?” Miranda turned to her assistant and pursed her lips. “Details of your excuse on hunger doesn’t interest me. Don’t forget to remind Andrea about my wine.”

“Of course, Miranda.” Emily replied to her boss with a frown on her face. “I’m totally fine, it’s just …”

Miranda cut her off with an instant glare. “That’s all.” She stood up and walked away from her sights.

_What a bitch._

Emily rubbed her temples as she started walking into a bar behind her after realized Andrea was there.

As Andrea eventually grabbed a glass of wine for Miranda, the doe-eyed assistant couldn’t help but grin as her eyes kept looking at those appetizing cakes inside the showcase in front of her. “Wow!” Andrea carefully put a glass of wine down on the counter in front of her. She eventually glanced up to the waiter and asked him for one of those cakes. “Yes, that one. With a blue color on the top. Thanks.”

“Hey, Andrea!” Emily called her colleague’s name after reached towards the bar. “Miranda’s waiting.”

“Oh, I… Well, I…” Andrea was about to respond to Emily’s reminder when a piece of the cake she chose earlier was eventually served on her plate. “I swear I’ll be there with her wine in a minute, Em. But I…”

“For God’s sake, Andrea.” Emily huffed in disbelief despite the fact she just sat down beside Andrea. “You know how Miranda loves waiting.” She hissed as she turned her glance to look at the piece of vanilla cake with blue icing on Andrea’s plate with a look of curiosity on her face. “What’s that thing?”

“It’s a cake, Emily.” Andrea simply replied to her colleague as she started cutting into a smaller bite. “Come on, Em. Let’s have some bite before we are heading back to Miranda with her wine. You know how much she loves the sound of your stomach’s growl while we are running all those stuffs for her.”

“Oh, really?” Emily tilted her head while watching Andrea spooning a cake in a total shock. “It’s carbs.”

“Oh, really?” Andrea repeated as she finally took the first bite from her spoon and moaned. “So what?”

Emily rolled her eyes as she leaned closer towards Andrea who couldn’t help but chuckle in delight. “You know how much I loathe carbs while I’m on a diet, Andrea.” Emily sighed while watching Andrea enjoying her dessert. “Don’t you really know how many times I told myself to stay away from them?”

“I know.” Andrea simply smiled while exchanging a brief glance with her colleague who couldn’t help but sigh in silence after heard a soft hum inside Andrea’s throat as she licked the cake on her spoon. “It’s not good for our industry. Not good for your appearance. Not good for our Paris Fashion Week.”

Emily huffed. Her green eyes couldn’t dare to look away from Andrea. “That’s not what I meant…”

“I’m really glad you’re being honest with me, Em.” Andrea smiled as she cut the last bite on her plate. “You know what I’m thinking about lately? I’m thinking about finding a new job after my tenure ends.”

Emily’s green eyes suddenly widened after realized what Andrea meant. “You’re leaving Runway?”

Andrea nodded. She was about to take a last bite of her cake when Emily’s stomach suddenly growled.

“For God’s sake!” Emily hissed to herself as she felt her cheeks suddenly blushed in embarrassment. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier in our room that you’re quitting your job at Runway?”

“Well…” Andrea paused her word as she turned to look at Emily again. “I thought you wouldn’t care…”

“Of course, I would care if you have just told me before we were here!” Emily shouted. “Why, Andrea?! Why do you always ruin me with this fucking thing every time when it comes to be all about Paris?!”

“Emily, I…” Andrea was suddenly stunned after realized Emily was actually crying. “I didn’t mean to…”

“For God’s sake, Andrea! You know what?! Just do whatever you fucking want! I don’t care anymore!”

As Emily hurriedly stood up from the seat beside Andrea’s and was about to get out of the bar in tears, she turned back to glare at Andrea for the last time before snatched her teaspoon, took a last bite of her cake and rushed to Miranda with a glass of wine which Andrea intended to retrieve it for her boss.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As soon as Runway’s gala dinner was finally over, Emily was the last person who headed back towards the hotel lobby alone as Miranda Priestly already went back into her own suite at the eleventh floor. The redhead checked everything inside the large dining room of the hotel for the last time before turned her heels and walked out of the room with a teary eyes as she attempted to wipe those tears away from her face while heading towards the elevator as she was thinking about Andrea ever again.

_“The thing is, I have all these clothes from Paris..._ _Well, just like the way you said at the hospital…”_

As Emily walked into the elevator, she suddenly turned back after heard the familiar sound calling her. “Emily, wait!” As soon as the glimpse of the brunette woman dressed in a beautiful Chanel black gown approached her with a constant pant, Emily couldn’t help but frown in confusion as Andrea eventually joined her in the same ride. “Thanks, Em.” Andrea panted as Emily pressed a button to close the doors.

“Where have you been?!” Emily turned to ask Andrea with worry. “Miranda has been looking for you!”

“I’m…” Andrea swallowed while trying to wipe those beads of her sudden sweat away from her bangs. “I’m sorry, Em. I… I… I just went out to check the hallway and corridor if there was any freesias…”

Emily huffed while looking at Andrea in disbelief. “Do you ever realize that you’re such a stupid liar?”

“Miranda hates freesias, Emily.”

“For God’s sake, Andrea. I wasn’t talking about Miranda and freesias!” Emily snapped at Andrea while stepping away from her colleague who slowly frowned and heaved a frustrated sigh. “What’s wrong?”

Andrea quickly blinked her eyes as she glanced at Emily. “I’m sorry, Em. I just… I… I can’t breathe…”

Emily’s green eyes widened after realized Andrea was about to faint within seconds. “Hold on, I’ll…”

As Emily was about to call for help, her phone suddenly buzzed with a new message on her screen.

“For fuck’s sake, Nigel!” Emily hissed before called him and replied to his message by her own voice. “Tell Miranda we’ll meet her at nine, okay?! I don’t give a damn if you can’t find any excuses for me!”

“Emily, I…”

As Emily put down her phone, she hurriedly tugged Andrea’s arm who was absentmindedly trying to shift herself away from her colleague’s grasp as soon as the elevator doors eventually opened for them at the seventh floor. “Shit.” Emily almost fumbled on the hotel corridor while tugging Andrea’s arm and heading towards their suite until both of them finally reached the front door of room number 763.

“Emily…”

“Andrea?” Emily turned to call Andrea who suddenly winced as soon as they unlocked the front door.

Andrea groaned before released Emily’s grasp from her arm as she was rushing into the dark bedroom.

“Can you just tell me what the hell is going on right now?!”

Andrea quickly removed a blanket on her bed as soon as she started sweating again. “Oh my God…” Andrea mumbled as her brown eyes noticed something wrong underneath her black Chanel gown. “You’ve got to be kidding me, right?”

Emily hurried into the dark bedroom after locked the front door of their hotel suite. “Andrea?!”

Andrea hurriedly pulled the blanket over her body as soon as Emily finally approached her with a rush. “I’m fine, Em! I’m fine!” Andrea squeaked with a smile in meek manner after her brown eyes noticed a sudden glare from her colleague who couldn’t help but frown as her green eyes kept watching the brunette clutching the blanket tightly. “I… I think… Well, I better go take a shower if you don’t mind.”

“Stop lying to me, Andrea. Okay?” Emily hissed at Andrea after switched on the lamp beside the brunette’s bed. “This is not funny, okay?! What’s underneath that fucking blanket?!”

Andrea gulped as she glanced down towards her own body before glanced up at Emily once again. Sooner or later, she would surely be busted in any other way. Andrea couldn’t help but sigh in distress as she eventually removed the blanket from herself while her eyes remained watching Emily.

As soon as the blanket fell down from her body, Emily suddenly gasped as her green eyes finally found the cause of her colleague’s weird reaction as Andrea heaved another long sigh which made the bulge between her legs become more visible through the redhead‘s naked eyes. “What… How did you?”

“That’s…” Andrea flicked her hand towards the bulge between her legs. “That’s what I’m also trying to tell you why I have to quit my job, but I didn’t get any chances to tell you recently. Em, I’m sorry.”

Emily couldn’t even dare to blink her eyes or take her eyes away from Andrea’s bitter look on her face as she carefully stepped closer to her colleague who didn’t startle towards her approach this time. “Why didn’t you tell me that…?” Emily’s green eyes gradually widened after realized how close Andrea really was as she instinctively inhaled the scent of vanilla from Andrea’s lips. “Wait a minute, is this?” Emily licked her own lips before continued. “Is this all about that freaking cake you just ate at the bar?”

Andrea couldn’t help but chuckle. “It’s my favorite appetite.” She meekly replied. “That’s my secret.”

“And you just show me instead.” Emily rolled her eyes in disbelief even though this time she did smile. “Have you ever told someone that you had…” She lingered her glance at the bulge before slowly looked up to Andrea with a mischievous grin on her face as the brunette shivered. “A fucking cock?”

“For the record at Runway?” Andrea lifted her eyebrows as she watched Emily with a genuine smile. “Nope. I never told anyone at Runway about this problem of mine. You’re the first and only person.”

“Why?” Emily frowned after noticed a sudden unease from Andrea. “I don’t see it’s a problem at all.”

Andrea let out a soft yet frustrated sigh as she turned away from Emily and slumped down on the bed.

As she noticed how Emily turned to look at the windows with an apparent look of regret on her face, Andrea eventually reached her redhead colleague’s hand and gently ushered Emily to sit on the bed together when they were about to say something at the same time. “I was afraid.” Andrea whispered. “My problem with this…” She glanced at her bulge before looked up at Emily as soon as she realized Emily was still listening to her. “It always left me with a total disappointment like Miranda said once.”

“Well, Miranda always say that to every assistant she hires.” Emily shrugged. “I’m also one of them.”

“Do you ever feel like you wish to get rid of the problem you know you could have get rid of before?”

Even though Emily didn’t quite enjoy listening to Andrea’s babble much, she couldn’t help but feel astonished every single time her green eyes found Andrea was looking back at her with those sparkling brown ones while they were sitting at their desk, working together for Miranda at Runway Magazine. Despite the fact they rarely spoke to each other about their own problems while working on their own tasks and most of the time it was Emily who got completely mad when Andrea did something wrong and led them into a huge piles of Runway catastrophe as soon as Miranda eventually found them out, Andrea would be the one who reassured her with a genuine smile as soon as they eventually completed the task for their ruthless boss in each and every day until Miranda finally went home and left Andrea to retrieve the Book and those dry cleanings for her alone.

As her mind started wandering off, Emily couldn’t help but heave a long sigh as she started wondering if Miranda ever felt like she was completely on the cloud nine every single night Andrea finally arrived at her townhouse with those stuffs of hers and that vanilla scent which still lingered inside this room. 

“Emily? Why are you crying?”

Emily swallowed her bitterness as soon as her teary eyes met Andrea’s gaze again. “No, I’m not crying.” She shook her head while trying to wipe her tears away from her sights. “I’m just… I’m just thinking about what you said… and what I should have said to you before this would be happened. That’s all.”

Emily suddenly huffed in silent frustration again after realized she just repeated Miranda’s words in front of Andrea who couldn’t help but watch Emily biting her own lips with a look of worry on her face. “I’m sorry.” Andrea said as she saw Emily finally rubbed her nose and turned back to look at her again. “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad or cringe or anything worse about what I have said earlier at all. But I’m really glad that you’re my…”

Emily suddenly leaned into her and kissed on those lips firmly as her hand cradled her colleague’s face.

It was just a simply brief moment of silent serenity between them until Andrea’s brown eyes gradually shut as her lips finally reciprocated their first kiss while her hands were embracing Emily who suddenly gasped in amazement as soon as the other hand of hers accidentally brushed on the bulge between Andrea’s legs after they reluctantly pulled away from their kiss. “Oh, I’m…” Andrea suddenly gulped after her body instantly shivered from the touch. “Sorry, I should have…”

“For God’s sake, Andy.” Emily sighed and rolled her eyes as she gently placed a finger on Andrea’s lips. “Can you just stop blaming yourself for a second?” After Andrea heaved another sigh as her answer, Emily eventually nodded and continued her words. “Good. Do you ever realize how many times I have to repeat myself that I won’t say a fucking damn word about what I really feel towards you? Infinity.”

Andrea gaped in surprise after realized what Emily really meant behind those words. “You like me?”

Emily slowly rolled her eyes in disbelief again even though this time she wasn’t completely annoyed by Andrea’s words at all. “I hate to admit the truth here, Andrea. But it’s not just a like thing for me…”

Andrea’s brown eyes suddenly widened as she instantly put her hands over her lips. “You… love me?!”

Emily couldn’t help but snort a little laugh as she pulled Andrea’s hands down and finally nodded to the brunette at her sights as soon as Andrea finally pulled herself together. “Gosh, I hate this part.” Emily muttered to herself after realized Andrea was still looking at her in a short amount of disbelief “What else can I say?” She glanced down at her hands. “I’m not a sweet talker like those other people.”

Andrea couldn’t help but return a chuckle as she leaned towards Emily and gently wiped those tears away from her colleague’s face. “I’m just wondering if this is just a magical dream or not. That’s all.”

Emily snorted and shook her head while exchanging a brief glance with Andrea who finally noticed what her colleague was having on her mind right now. “Well.” Emily sniffled as she glanced away from Andrea with her sudden guilty after realized an image of Miranda Priestly interrupted her thoughts. “Surely it’s not a dream. At least for me. It’s also not because of that fucking blue cake you took a bite. I don’t know why and how it suddenly ends up like this, but I can’t fight this feeling anymore, Andrea.”

Andrea remained silent while patting on Emily’s shoulders until Emily finally glanced up at her again. “I don’t want to ruin you, too, Em. That’s why I decided to quit at Runway and find a new job instead.”

“Are you out of your mind?! You can wait until your tenure is over, Andy. You don’t even have to quit!”

Andrea bit her lips as her brown eyes met Emily’s green ones. She could only heave a sigh as she said. “Honestly, Em. I’m not sure if Miranda would approve my resignation, I feel like she kept getting closer to me and that makes me feel… Well, I don’t know. I feel like she’s trying to flirt with me all the time.”

Emily was about to huff when her eyes suddenly widened as soon as she realized what Andrea meant. “Wait a minute.” The redhead turned to gape at Andrea. “You don’t feel anything to Miranda at all?!”

Andrea frowned before shook her head as she delivered her sincere answer to Emily with those eyes. “Apart from the fact that she’s our boss, I don’t feel anything like the way they projected me at all.” 

“I…” Emily couldn’t help but frown as Andrea lifted her eyebrows. “I thought you and Miranda are…”

“Getting together? No!” Andrea quickly shook her head in amusement as if every gossip she heard was simply ridiculous. “I always feel like she’s more dependent on me than you as her assistant since I came back from Paris with Runway team last year. She once asked me after you went home one day that if I could take her to dinner like… you know, sort of a date. But I declined. She was totally upset. Even though she tried to convince me to go out with her at some point, that day didn’t end quite well.”

“Bloody hell!” Emily was in a total fury after realized what Andrea had encountered at their workplace. “Why didn’t you even tell me that she tried to force on you?! You can file a sexual harassment claim!”

Andrea could only heave a frustrated sigh as she turned her face to meet Emily’s furious green eyes. “I wish I could, Em. But if I filed a claim and reported this to Mr. Ravitz, I’m afraid Miranda will make things worse than I imagined. If Miranda knew you heard this from me, she might even fire you, too.”

“I don’t fucking care!” Emily hissed as she was about to stand up from the bed. “This is enough, Andy!”

“Emily, please!” Andrea hurriedly pulled her back. “I’m quitting this job, okay?! There’s no need to…”

“I won’t let her keep summoning you at work and her townhouse like you’re her sex slave anymore!”

“Emily! Listen to me, okay?! Nigel always keeps an eye on her, Emily! You don’t need to be worried…”

“Let me go, Andy! Let me go! I won’t let her do this to you anymore. Let me…”

As Andrea pulled Emily’s waist towards her direction, both of women dressed in black gown suddenly cried as they slumped on the bed together, Emily huffed after realized she was now leaning on the top of Andrea’s breast while Andrea couldn’t help but gasp as soon as her eyes noticed Emily’s hand was accidentally brushing on her bulge again. However, this time Andrea didn’t startle or feel ashamed as her beautiful brown eyes kept watching her redhead colleague’s hand started touching her crotch underneath the black garment with a faint sensation while Emily’s green eyes kept watching Andrea’s instant reaction as the redhead shifted her body towards her colleague until their eyes finally met.

“Hey, are you alright?” Emily asked Andrea in a soft whisper after noticed a change in Andrea’s breath.

Andrea simply replied to Emily by pulling her colleague’s face towards hers as soon as their lips finally merged into a passionate kiss. Emily couldn’t help but moan in delight as soon as Andrea’s tongue penetrated into her mouth with a sweet scent of vanilla cake which strongly hypnotized both of them.

Even though Emily still loathed every kind of carbs, she couldn’t suppress her moan and chuckle as she realized she really craved the sweetest flavor from that damn vanilla cake inside Andrea’s mouth.

As Andrea’s hands started tracing on Emily’s body with gentleness while they were constantly making out on the bed, she frowned a little as soon as her hands finally found the zipper behind Emily’s back. “May I?” Andrea softly whispered to Emily a she glanced up after they reluctantly parted their lips.

Emily simply responded to Andrea’s question by leading the brunette’s hands to the zipper on the top of her black gown and gradually pulled it down until the gown was eventually on both of her ankles.

Andrea couldn’t help but bite her lips as her brown eyes watched Emily smirking after immediately tossed her Versace gown to the floor before resumed their kiss as Emily pulled Andrea into her lap and quirked her eyebrows to her colleague as she asked a silent permission to remove her gown. Andrea quickly nodded and reciprocated the kiss as Emily zipped down her black Chanel gown and tossed it on the floor just in time before Andrea gently laid her head down on the pillow and carefully climbed on top of the redhead’s body as soon as Emily pulled her into a searing kiss and tight embrace.

“Oh my God, Andy…” Emily absentmindedly blurted out in ecstasy after her hand eventually brushed on Andrea’s crotch and noticed how the brunette became fully aroused as Andrea’s hands sensually grasped her waist while breathing and kissing on Emily’s neck with an urge for passion. “Oh… Andy…”

“Yes?”

Emily couldn’t help but bite her lips as she tried to suppress her moan. “I never felt like this before…”

Andrea hummed in contentment as she nibbled both sides of her colleague’s neck for the last time before gently took off Emily’s black lace bra as soon as Emily finally approved by giving a soft chuckle towards Andrea’s lips while rubbing the brunette’s crotch at the same time. As Andrea’s hands finally reached two beautiful mounds on Emily’s naked torso, the brunette couldn’t resist herself to place a soft kiss on those lovely peaks before gradually drew one of them into her mouth while giving an equal amount of a sudden pleasure on the other side of Emily’s breast with one of her hands as soon as her beautiful brown eyes noticed Emily’s further encouragement which included her constant moan and her silent whimper while writhing and shivering underneath the brunette’s body in a total excitement.

“Andy…” Emily heaved a sigh as Andrea finally reached towards the south of the redhead’s naked body with a firm touch on the third mound which was still underneath the last garment. “Oh, God. Please…”

Andrea couldn’t help but quirk her eyebrows as her lips sensually placed a firm kiss on Emily’s thighs. “What can I do for you this time, Miss Charlton?” She asked Emily with a playful tone while glancing up at the redhead who suddenly bit her lips and looked at Andrea who was slowly rubbing the mound on Emily’s black lace panties without trying to penetrate her fingers into the garden below the mound.

Emily let out another whimper as her green eyes looked into those beautiful brown ones while shifting her lower body towards Andrea’s face in a despair of arousal. “Oh, God! Andy… You’re such a tease…”

Andrea couldn’t help but let out a soft chuckle as she gently nuzzled into Emily’s panties before placed a soft kiss at the entrance of Emily’s secret garden which was persuading her for a special invitation as Emily suddenly moaned and jerked her hips towards Andrea’s face. “God…” Andrea heaved a sigh as her lips started nibbling and licking through the fabric at her sights in a slow pace.

As soon as Andrea heard a loud moan from Emily who couldn’t suppress her own arousal towards their innocent foreplay anymore, the brunette pulled Emily’s panties down with a quick move and returned to give a constant pleasure on Emily’s flesh with a faster pace as her hands were about to unclasp her own bra when Emily suddenly arched her upper body from the bed and hurriedly pulled those hands of her brunette colleague to give a pleasure on her breast instead. “More… I need more.”

“I thought you’d never ask.” Andrea smiled at Emily as she slowly penetrated the folds at her sights by her tongue. “Your taste…” She paused as she inhaled a sweet scent from Emily’s secret honeypot before exhaled her hot breath towards the secret garden at her sights as soon as her tongue dipped into the river of sweetest honey in front of her lips. “Hmm…” She licked her lips. “Just like heaven…”

“Andy!” Emily couldn’t help but whimper as her back hit on the bed. “Gosh! Please! Stop teasing me!”

Andrea replied with a soft hum while nuzzling Emily’s thighs as soon as she realized Emily’s hips started trembling and desperately demanding for more of her soft touch. “And what do you want me to do?” 

Emily firmly grasped both of Andrea’s hands on her breast while straddling her pussy on Andrea’s face. “I need you… to finish what we’ve started…” She hoarsely replied to Andrea as she licked her lips and pulled Andrea closer to her soft and wet core by arching her back. “And I need you… to fuck me, Andy!” 

Andrea couldn’t help but moan in a pure arousal as she resumed giving all sensual pleasure on Emily’s soft flesh by kissing, sucking, nibbling and dipping into the river inside the core with her three fingers while her brown eyes remained watching Emily who was constantly writhing and moaning on the bed as both of the redhead’s hands on hers were still pleading for an eventual release from their fondling.

As soon as Andrea noticed Emily was about to reach her orgasmic state through the clench of walls inside the garden which came with a stream of warm honey, the brunette carefully grasped both of Emily’s thighs and placed on both of her shoulders as her lips still remained at Emily’s core while giving all pleasure towards Emily who couldn’t help but shudder as she moaned and squeezed her own breast as soon as she eventually reached the ecstasy with the help of Andrea who could only blissfully moan and sigh after realized how many times Emily had called her name while her lips were on Emily’s core.

“Gosh, Andy! That’s really...” Emily couldn’t help but pant and roll her eyes in a joyful disbelief as Andrea eventually climbed up and straddled on her naked body with a glistering lips on her face. “Damn. Now I totally lost all my words. What should I do this time?”

“Breathe?” Andrea let out a chuckle as Emily’s green eyes finally shifted from the ceiling to meet hers.

“Oh. Come on, you silly girl.” Emily licked her lips with anticipation. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“Oh.” Andrea looked at Emily while adjusting her bangs. “Perhaps we should get some sleep before…”

“No way, Andy. No way!” Emily immediately sat up on the bed and pulled Andrea who suddenly roared in surprise up into her lap with a mischievous grin on her lips as her hands slowly went downward and found a throbbing shaft on Andrea’s crotch. “There’s no way I’ll let you sleeping on our bed like this.”

Andrea couldn’t help but smirk at her sights as Emily finally leaned into her with a kiss and a soft bite on her bottom lips which made Andrea moan after one of the redhead’s hands unclasped Andrea’s black lace bra and tossed it away after Andrea reciprocated the kiss with a deep moan against her lips. “Emily, I…” Andrea suddenly shuddered as Emily kissed on her neck while tracing her necklace. “Em…”

Emily kissed Andrea at those lips firmly for the last time before headed down towards Andrea’s firm breast and started fondling by her lips and her hand as Andrea started calling her name like a prayer. Emily couldn’t help but moan and kiss those breast as she finally felt how throbbing and aching Andrea was through the garment of black lace panties on the brunette’s crotch. “Just tell me what you want.” She whispered to Andrea’s torso as her tongue started drawing a straight line down towards the belly.

Andrea instantly shivered at the new sensation she received from Emily’s lips and touches on her body. She couldn’t help but whimper as soon as Emily’s lips gradually went further before finally stopped at the edge of her last garment. “Emily, I...” Andrea opened her eyes as she muttered her reply in despair. “I… I really need you, Emily.” She gulped and cradled Emily’s face. “I don’t need anyone else but you.”

Emily’s green eyes widened after realized Andrea was now looking at her with a look of love. “Andy…”

“I know I’m always babbling and it makes you annoyed me every time. But I love you, Em. I really do.”

Emily instinctively rose up from Andrea’s torso and pulled Andrea into a deep kiss on her lips again. She hurriedly pulled Andrea’s panties away from the brunette’s crotch as soon as her hands finally reached the throbbing head of full-erect shaft. The redhead couldn’t take her eyes away from Andrea’s blissful reaction while her hand was constantly stroking the member of aching flesh between them in a slow yet gentle pace until Andrea started moaning louder and shivering under her colleague’s touch.

Emily’s hands started increasing more speed in a repeated motion as her yearning yet lustful gaze still connected to Andrea’s lips which led several pitches of constant moans. “Andy. Please. Look at me.” Emily softly pleaded the brunette who couldn’t help but pant and moan in response as her brown eyes finally opened and instantly met her colleague’s gaze. “I love you, too.” Emily whispered to Andrea as she genuinely smiled towards the brunette who suddenly returned her smile and gently brushed her red hair away from her face. “Gosh, I know this might sound like I’m a totally fucking idiot this time, but I... Damn! I’ve loved you for so long… I don’t even know when I started feeling like this to you, Andy. But I really don’t want you to go without saying goodbye like I always thought that you didn’t…”

Andrea couldn’t help but chuckle as she resumed kissing on Emily’s lips again. “Who’s babbling now?”

“Come on, darling.” Emily rolled her eyes and huffed with a slight annoyance in her voice after Andrea chuckled on a recent endearment from her redhead colleague. “You know I’m not a sweet person.”

“But you are, Emily.” Andrea softly brushed Emily’s hair and kissed her temples. “You’re really are.”

Emily sighed in contentment as her body started grinding against Andrea’s crotch. “Is this alright?”

“Hmm?” Andrea quirked her eyebrows in amusement as she took another glance towards her crotch thoughtfully before replied with a grin on her face after Emily gently resumed stroking the member. “I think what you’re doing right now is more than alright.” The brunette heaved a long sigh which let out another soft moan as Emily’s lips leaned into her lips and started kissing once again. “Even though I can’t hold this much longer than…” Andrea couldn’t help but roll her eyes after realized Emily was leading her into an upcoming explosion of everlasting pleasure. “Oh my God, Emily! I… I’m about to…”

“I know, Andy. I…” Emily heaved a sigh of bliss as she paused both of her hands on Andrea’s crotch before carefully adjusted herself on Andrea’s laps. “Andy, I… I really need you to come inside me…”

Andrea’s brown eyes widened after opened her eyes and found Emily’s yearning gaze. “Are you sure?”

Emily nodded and kissed on Andrea’s lips as she was also about to explode while grinding against her.

Andrea couldn’t help but moan and sigh at her sights as her hands slowly gripped Emily’s waist to shift the redhead’s body while carefully lowering the hot core into her aching shaft with throbbing head that made both of them suddenly gasped with the new sensation inside their bodies. As Andrea gently started thrusting with a slow pace inside Emily’s soft flesh at first, the redhead couldn’t help but cry in ecstasy while they were making love on the bed as Andrea slowly started increasing more speed on each and every thrust inside her with sensual firmness which gradually drew them closer after Emily started riding on Andrea’s crotch and let out those passionate moans as her skin was simply touched by those passionate kisses from Andrea’s lips who enthusiastically responded to their mutual desire as soon as she was finally about to reach her orgasm inside Emily’s soft and wet core at her sights.

“Emily… I’m about to…” Andrea was now totally lost at her own words after she groaned once again.

Emily let out another moan as their lips finally parted after Andrea thrusted into her with a quick pace. Both of the redhead’s hands carefully fondled Andrea’s breast while her lips were fiercely kissing on Andrea’s lips as soon as they eventually reached into their mutual ecstasy in the same time. “Fuck…”

Andrea couldn’t resist herself to reciprocate Emily’s kiss in a total and equal contentment this time.

Emily panted while looking at Andrea blinking her tears away. “Tell me you don’t regret about this…”

Andrea simply shook her head to Emily as her final answer before kissed her firmly on those lips again. 

Emily softly cried and embraced Andrea after the brunette eventually stopped thrusting into her core which was now full of the sweetest flavor from their own juices. “Gosh, Andy.” The redhead muttered and rolled her eyes after tried to swallow and look into Andrea’s eyes at the same time. “That was...”

“Too rough?” Andrea quirked her eyebrows as she carefully slid her cock out of Emily’s soft fleshes. The brunette couldn’t help but look at Emily with worry in her eyes. “I’m sorry if I made it too rough…”

“I was gonna say that was completely…” Emily paused her words as her eyes met Andrea’s necklace. “Beyond…” She exhaled to Andrea’s neck as her fingers started trailing on the necklace. “Amazing.”

Andrea hoarsely chuckled as she laid her redhead colleague who turned to be her lover on the pillow. “I’m really glad that you’re happy, Em.” Andrea eventually said with a genuine smile on her face as she lied beside Emily on their bed. “That’s what really matters to me. I wish I could turn back time…”

“If you talk about your mistake on last year’s Paris Fashion Week one more time, I swear I’ll track you down and...” Emily couldn’t help but look at Andrea with happy tears in her eyes and a huge grin on her face as she cradled Andrea’s face under the soft yellow light from the table lamp beside their bed. “Remind you how I’m completely in love with you and how sorry I am for everything I made you hurt. Even though I still hate to admit that I was completely mad when you said Miranda chose you over me for Paris Fashion Week last year for real, I just realized that it doesn’t matter to me anymore, Andy. As long as you’re still here with me like this… or at least you’re still there…, everywhere can be Paris.”

Andrea gradually smiled at Emily as her fingers traced down from the nose towards those lovely lips. “I’m completely in love with you, too. Em.” She softly whispered to Emily as she leaned towards her and placed a firm kiss on Emily’s lips. “No matter what comes between us, I’ll always be by your side.”

Emily bit her lips as she cradled Andrea’s face while looking into those beautiful eyes. “Are you sure?”

Andrea simply smiled and nodded to Emily as she slowly tightened their embrace. “I love you, Em.”

Emily softly sighed in contentment before placed another kiss on Andrea’s forehead. “I love you, too.”

As Emily finally muttered something inaudibly towards Andrea’s necklace before drifted off to sleep, the brunette couldn’t help but chuckle as she slowly pulled the blanket up to cover their naked bodies before switched off the lamp and gradually fell asleep beside her lover on the same pillow in their bed. 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

**Six Months Later**

A huge grin still remained on those beautiful lips as she arrived at the front door of an apartment. “Honey, I’m home!” The brunette chirped as she locked the door behind her and head into the room. 

“Gosh, Andy! Have you ever realized how many times you sound like the bald guy in that soap opera?!”

Andrea couldn’t help but laugh out loud as her eyes saw a reflection of Emily wearing an apron. “Hi.”

Emily couldn’t help but snort with a little laugh after noticed Andrea Sachs was standing behind the front door of her apartment with a huge grin while carrying grocery bags and pizza box in her hands. “You’re early.” Emily picked up a bottle of red wine from the fridge. “How’s your work today, darling?”

“Great! Greg just approves my latest piece for an upcoming interview next month.” Andrea smirked as she walked up to Emily who helped her carry the pizza box before kissed her redhead girlfriend on those lovely lips. “How about you, my love? How’s your day? Is everything okay?” Andrea softly asked while emptying her grocery bags and placing all purchased stuffs into the various place where they belonged as Emily removed her apron and took a salad bowl. “Has Nigel said anything about his date?” 

“Nope.” Emily rolled her eyes as she headed into the living room with her salad bowl, the red wine bottle and a pizza box in her hands before she eventually placed them down on the coffee table in front of T.V. while Andrea was changing her clothes. “He didn’t say anything much further about him.”

Andrea suddenly frowned. “Oh. What happened?” She asked Emily while taking off her trench coat and putting it inside the laundry’s basket. “Was his date scared him off in the last minute?”

“No.” Emily silently huffed as Andrea walked back towards her. “Miranda was in a hellish mode today.”

Andrea quickly turned to look at Emily with an apparent worry on her face. “Oh, no. Are you alright?”

Emily remained silent towards Andrea’s question while watching her girlfriend completing her daily tasks inside their little cozy nest as usual until Andrea came back into the room with two plates and two glasses of wine from the kitchen. “Nothing happened much except Miranda was completely upset about Nigel’s choice on shooting.” Emily replied to Andrea as she tugged her brunette girlfriend’s arms and headed towards the couch together. “You know what, Nigel and I think that Miranda really needs to take a big break this year. I can’t stand the sight of her frustrated mode at Runway any longer…”

“Honey…” Andrea heaved a long sigh as Emily came to help her placing the plates on the small table. “You know that I’m always worried about you, right? The last thing I wish to see is your unhappiness.”

“My job is totally fine, Andy.” Even though Emily remained calm while watching Andrea pouring their favorite wine into those glasses, the redhead couldn’t help but roll her eyes as her brunette girlfriend was still watching her closely. “Fine. I think Miranda really needs to get a big laid for real this time.”

Andrea suddenly snorted with a laugh as Emily smirked in amusement. “Gosh, Emily! What a bad girl!”

Emily couldn’t help but return a chuckle as she picked up a piece of her favorite pizza and finally switched on T.V. while her green eyes kept exchanging a known glance with Andrea who frequently returned her a broad grin while chatting with her redhead girlfriend and spending most of time on the couch for their favorite meals and drinks together until Emily was finally sated with her once-loathed carbs and left an empty pizza box beside her glass of wine on the coffee table.

As Andrea was about to finish the rest of red wine by drinking from the bottle after noticed how Emily couldn’t resist a passionate urge on their favorite couch again, the brunette’s eyes suddenly widened as she caught a glimpse of Miranda Priestly on the T.V. screen when Emily was about to kiss her on the lips again. “Oh?” Andrea frowned as Emily huffed after looked at T.V. screen for a brief moment. “Since when she decided to get an interview like this?”

“Recently.” Emily couldn’t help but shrug as she finally drank all the wine from that bottle and glared at Miranda on T.V. screen when she noticed her boss’s fake smile towards the interviewer after she was asked about her favorite ice-cream flavor all the time. “This is totally bullshit! She hates vanilla!”

“What?” Andrea suddenly gaped in confusion. “Wait, did Miranda just answer him she loved vanilla?”

“Of course, she did!” Emily suddenly swallowed as her green eyes met a confused glance from Andrea. “Bloody hell! I mean her all-time favorite flavor of all deserts she loves is not even vanilla at all, Andy!”

Andrea couldn’t help but lift her eyebrows while watching Emily who could only huff in annoyance as they continued watching the tonight show on T.V. screen until Emily was finally in a total frustration after realized they had been listening to Miranda’s entire speech on work ethics for half an hour. “Em.” Andrea eventually said as her hand finally reached towards the remote control. “We should clean up.”

Emily let out another frustrated sigh before gradually leaned on Andrea’s shoulder after noticed how her T.V. was finally switched off by her brunette girlfriend. “Gosh, I hate this part.” Emily muttered to Andrea while inhaling the sweet scent from the brunette’s skin before exhaled with another sigh as her green eyes met those gaze from beautiful brown ones again. “No, I didn’t mean about washing dishes or those other stuffs. I just feel like I’ve become a bitch after falling in love with you since then.”

Andrea could only shrug with a hint of grin on her lips as she brushed her girlfriend’s nose. “Jealous?”

Emily rolled her eyes in disbelief as she tried to bite Andrea’s finger in a playful way. “Come on, darling. You know how much I hate that word.” She resumed leaning on Andrea’s shoulder after heard a sudden chuckle. “Just like the way I hate to see you eating carbs and that vanilla cake without me...”

Andrea turned to look at Emily who couldn’t help but pout her own lips. “Aww… My poor sweetheart.” The brunette couldn’t help but chuckle at her sights while brushing Emily’s hair and cradling her face. “I’m really sorry to put you through this habit of mine. What can I do for you to make you feel better?”

“Andy…” Emily heaved a long sigh of sudden regret as Andrea eventually shifted away from her. “I…”

“I’ll clean this up first. Just say it if you’re ready. Okay?”

Emily nodded. She remained silent towards Andrea’s words as her green eyes noticed how fast her brunette girlfriend stood up from the couch with an empty pizza box and two glasses in her hands. The redhead assistant could only watch Andrea cleaning the rest of their messes on the coffee table without a help from her with desperate yearning and urge of desire inside those green eyes of hers.

As Andrea finished cleaning and headed back into the living room with lifted eyebrows on her face, Emily finally stood up from the couch and walked up towards her brunette girlfriend with a slow pace.

As soon as Andrea was about to repeat her question after Emily approached her, the redhead suddenly kissed the brunette on those beautiful lips before pulled her into an embrace as one of her hands reached into her own pants’ pocket and took something out of it after heard Andrea’s sudden hum. “Penny for your thought, darling.” Andrea looked at the wrapped candy inside Emily’s palm. “Vanilla?”

Emily couldn’t help but shrug towards Andrea’s question with a broad smile on her face. “Well, I guess I’m not a big fan of cake after all.” She chuckled while watching Andrea sensually licked her own lips. “Just so you know, Andy. This candy might not last longer like every time we share a cake together, but as a wise man always said to us… You can’t have your cake and eat it too. Right?”

“Really? How about this?” Andrea quirked her eyebrows as she took a candy from Emily’s hand and started chewing it while exchanging a known glance towards each other. “Well, what do you think?”

Emily’s green eyes gradually widened in a blissful surprise while watching those sparkles inside those beautiful brown eyes as Andrea slowly leaned into her face with a firm kiss on her lips after both of her hands grasped Emily’s waist and pulled her into a sweet embrace. “I think....” Emily heaved a long sigh and rolled her eyes as she finally let Andrea strip off her clothes and hurriedly stripped the clothes from her brunette girlfriend as soon as they walked backwards to the bedroom. “You know what, Andy.” Emily paused as she cradled Andrea’s face. “I just don’t give a fuck on what he said anymore.”

Andrea chuckled. “That’s my girl.” She lifted Emily up from the floor and carried her into the bedroom.

**The End**


End file.
